Defence Mechanism
by RelapseAndEscape
Summary: Yes, Finn likes to read, and cook, and actually enjoys spa days with Kurt and Mercedes when he's upset, but he doesn't like that when ND guy figure out, they prod and make fun of him for it because it's 'girly' and 'gay'. Kurt is definitely not pleased with this. TW: judgment. Oneshot. Response to Glee Angst Meme.


When Finn's feeling upset, Kurt can tell.

He sometimes walks in and sees Finn lying down there, and a scatter of The Vampire Diaries and Nicholas Sparks novels sprawled out around him. Sometimes, he'd be asleep, and the book would be on his lap, with the page bookmarked with a furry doggy bookmark that he doesn't quite recall Finn buying. He admits at first that he has to bite back his tongue as he enjoys the sight before him and Finn almost shoves off the novel in his hands but he doesn't. In their warm milk talks, Kurt has accustomed to hearing Finn gush about Caroline and Tyler's obvious chemistry. Sometimes, he'd find him with Carole in the kitchen, frosting in his hand as he decorates cookies, or mixing the batter of a cake. Sometimes, he's impressed by Finn's culinary skills as well as he's taken the first taste of a brownie that Finn's practically made all by himself when Carole's been making the frosting.

Sometimes, he actually goes with them to their spa days and even asks for a hot stone message, and a manicure. Kurt's actually impressed by Finn's ability to keep his fingers manicured and up to date. Sometimes, Finn would sit down and watch reruns of Gossip Girl with him and he won't mind at all, even go as far as dedicate himself to shipping Blair and Dan, which Kurt protested against, and that has become a frequent conversation over their warm milk chats.

So when Puck catches him reading a True Blood novel, he snorts. "You into that vampire shit like a chick now?"

Finn's unguarded as he shoves the book away with a strong blush on his cheeks. "It's all that I can find in Kurt's room, okay?"

His defence is weak as Puck looks over his shelves. "You've even read freakin' Twilight?"

"It's better than the movies!" Finn falters in defence before he blushes a mad watermelon pink colour.

"Did Hummel turn you gay?" Puck teases, as he plays with his book but Finn immediately jumps and tries to take the book from him but he holds Finn back as he thrusts the book up into the air. Finn grabs it anyway because of his height advantage, but he's still as flushed as Hell. "So what's so interesting about a vampire that drives around in a pick-up truck?"

"A Volvo," Finn corrects under his breath.

"They sparkle in the freaking sun!"

"It draws in their prey by attracting them!"

"Seriously?" Puck rolls his eyes, and Finn holds the book in his hands tighter. Puck simply disappears of the room and Finn places back his novel, making sure the title of the book doesn't show as he does the same for all his other novels and returns back to finish off his book. He feels dreadful for even holding it in his hands right now, as if he's denying some sort of guy code just by holding it all of a sudden and puts it back on the shelf. He sits down on his bedside, and he feels as low as Hell. He doesn't have any book to read over. He drives off to buy himself some detective novel, and then when reading it, falls asleep in the first five pages.

When Kurt sees him again, he's still down so Finn decides to help out Carole in the kitchen. But to his dismay, he finds Mike standing there, looking rather amused.

"Whatcha gonna make us, Ms Hudson?" he teases.

Mike explains why he's there.

"Tina and Kurt are upstairs for a quick chat, and Tina needs Kurt's notes. We're leaving in a bit," he adds on as Finn tries to ignore him whilst he mixes the batter of his cheesecake.

"Cheesecake – I'm making the batter and my Mom's in the back kitchen making the biscuit base," Finn explains.

Finn suddenly scoops up a bit of the cheesecake in a spoon and brings it to Mike's mouth who takes a tentative taste. "That's actually good. You should be like a housewife or something."

Finn flushes and feels like he's going to melt into the batter.

"See ya, Rachael Ray."

And during a spa day with Mercedes, he's been found out by Sam whose just raising an eyebrow awkwardly at him and stumbling.

"…Finn…just asking—aren't you worried people are going to say something, dude?" Sam asks, as Finn brings the white towel closer to his skin as if he's been exposed.

"Like—?" Finn knows what he's going to say.

"Like if the guys on the football team find you here, you'd be slushied even more, because…well, most people think it's kinda girly…or gay for you to be here?" Sam tries to offer and Finn nods his head. "Look, dude, I'm not trying to be mean, okay?"

Finn appreciates Sam's defensive comment on himself, and then smiles at him. Sam grins back at him, teeth glittering as he pulls Finn into a half-sided hug, patting his back. "By the way…if you do get slushied or something…then I've got to say, you've got really, really good nails."

Finn flushes and Mercedes walks over to him, asking him, "is that Sam?"

Finn nods his head.

"What'd he tell you?" Kurt suddenly says, as he emerges from wherever he's been coming from, a thick navy robe around his body.

"Er…" Finn scrambles on the conversation. "He said my nails looked really good."

Kurt can sense the tension in the air, but simply said, "See, Cedes? I'm telling you – my brother does an amazing job on his nails."

At school, Artie has rolled in on Kurt and Finn talking in the cafeteria, noticing that they had been scolded and Rachel has insisted that they get their butts over to the Glee table. "Chuck Bass—"

"No," Finn shakes his head. "I'm telling you…Dan."

Kurt rolls his eyes, and Artie raises an eyebrow at them. "Dan. Chuck. I've heard those names before. You know, when my cousin, Annie, talks about them—in Gossip Girl or something like that."

Finn's cheek colour a soft pink colour.

"Oh my God," Artie just realises. "You watch a chick's TV show?"

"And bakes like the best cheesecake in the world," Mike interjects.

"And has the biggest Twilight collection I've seen," Puck adds on, causing the boys to all laugh at him, except for the blushing Sam that does not want to interfere.

"Finn watches Twilight?" Tina asks, staring at him with a laugh. "So…you find the whole sparkly vampire thing hot or—what?"

"That was his cheesecake? It was amazing." Mercedes' voice is warm.

"Stop it," Kurt hisses. "Finn's obviously very, very uncomfortable with any comments about those sorts of things, and he only does them when he's depressed, as a little pick-me-up, alright? To be honest, he's been doing them more often than not, which is why you've been catching him anyway."

Finn looks from Kurt to the rest of them. "Er…Kurt, just drop it," he finally says, defeated.

"No," Kurt sounds strong. "I honestly don't care if you like fucking men in your sleep, Finn. What you do in your own free time is nobody else's concern."

Sam nods. "Yeah. He's cool. Plus, his nails are really cool."

Finn's still blushing. "I'm just gonna go now."

Finn stands up and leaves, causing a frown to elect on Kurt's lips.

"He's gonna be okay."

When Kurt walks in on Finn, he has all of his Twilight books towed down, his fingernails look dirtier, and he lies down there – Finn's lying on his bed, no book in hand, not engrossing into television, not wiping batter away from his hand, he's just lying there, with his fingers typing against the Android. Sometimes, Kurt finds himself sneaking in and holding in his Android, where he's been writing angry texts that he doesn't send at all, to Mike, to Artie and to Puck.

Mike: so cooking makes me Rachel Ray, dancer boy?

Artie: yea, I watch Gossip Girl && I ship Dair with all of my hart. At least I can defend myself when I have 2.

Puck: at least I don't need to bang a few chicks to feel good about myself.

Kurt knows it's wrong. The texts are in Finn's draft, but the boy's in deep slumber. Kurt shuts his eyes, takes a deep breath, and sends all of them.


End file.
